


Day Nine: Plotting/Lurking

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “What’re you doing?” James asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Thomas’ head.“Planning,” Thomas said, not bothering to look up. He was obviously very engrossed in whatever it was he was working on, making James even more intrigued.“Planning what?”“Hamilton is up to something and I need to find out what,” Thomas said, briefly glancing up at James before turning back to his papers.





	Day Nine: Plotting/Lurking

James returned from a long day of work to find his boyfriend hunched over the kitchen table. The entire surface was covered in papers and pictures, none of which looked like anything to do with Thomas’ work. He walked over, leaning over Thomas’ shoulder to look at the papers. They were all handwritten, scribbled out quickly like someone was taking notes on something happening right in front of them. 

“What’re you doing?” James asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Thomas’ head.

“Planning,” Thomas said, not bothering to look up. He was obviously very engrossed in whatever it was he was working on, making James even more intrigued. 

“Planning what?” 

“Hamilton is up to something and I need to find out what,” Thomas said, briefly glancing up at James before turning back to his papers. 

“Hamilton?” James sighed, rolling his eyes. “Thomas, really?”

“Yes really,” Thomas nodded, grabbing other papers from across the table, pulling them towards him. They were covered in observations about Hamilton, scribbled in Thomas’ messy handwriting. “He’s planning something. And I need to know what it is. It’s something big. Something important. He’s sneaking around and leaving work early. I need to know what it is.”

“Maybe he’s just learning to take a break and relax,” James suggested, pulling out the chair next to Thomas and sitting down. 

“Doubtful,” Thomas shrugged, shuffling around the papers and looking over at James. “The only thing Hamilton cares about is grabbing as much power as he can.”

“Doesn’t he have like three boyfriends and a girlfriend? And aren’t they expecting a kid?” James picked up one of the papers, reading over the observations - _spent an hour on the phone on a personal call, left early three days in a row, took a long lunch break, actually took a lunch break!_ \- and rolling his eyes. Thomas was spending way too much time worrying about Alexander. 

“Yes and?” Thomas’ tone suggested that he thought James was the one who was crazy, making James huff and sigh. 

“Couldn’t he just be getting ready for that?” James said, dropping the papers back down onto the table. 

“No.”

“No?” James raised an eyebrow, watching as Thomas scribbled down a couple things on the paper. 

“No, James, come on,” Thomas sounded a bit like the conspiracy fanatics he would sometimes watch on YouTube. James could never figure out why Thomas liked those videos so much and had long since given up trying to get him to stop. “We’ve worked together for years and he’s never showed any interest in anything but his work. Something is up. And I need to figure out what it is.”

“Right okay then,” James shrugged, standing up. Nothing he said was going to convince Thomas to stop whatever half thought out plan he was cooking up. 

“And I need your help,” Thomas said, reaching out and grabbing James’ hand. 

“What? No!” James shook off his hand. “I’m not getting dragged into this.”

“Please, James?” Thomas pouted, putting on his best pleading face to try and convince James to help him. 

“No,” James said firmly. It had taken years but he’d learned how to withstand Thomas’ puppy dog look. 

“Awww, James, come on,” Thomas whined, pouting hard. “Please? I need your help!”

“No way. Not happening,” James shook his head. “You can figure this out on your own. Leave me out of it.”

“Fine,” Thomas huffed, turning back to his desk. “I’ll run this con solo.”

James snorted in amusement, pressing a kiss to the top of Thomas’ head before leaving the dining room to go get started on dinner. 

—

James was sat at his desk, double checking an email he was writing to a client before sending it when he got a call. He sighed, reaching over and grabbing the phone, holding it to his ear and answering it with the standard,

“James Madison speaking.”

“Hey, James,” Thomas said, voice sounding far too innocent. James frowned deepened. Thomas never called him on his work phone and he never sounded that innocent unless he was up to something.

“What happened?” James asked.

“Well,” Thomas said, dragging out the word for extra emphasis. 

“Thomas,” James said, frowning. “What happened?”

“You know that plan I had,” Thomas said. “To find out what’s going on with Hamilton?”

“Yes,” James said, nodding even though he knew Thomas couldn’t see him.

“Well,” Thomas clicked his tongue. “Hamilton left early today and so I decided to follow him to really figure out what happened and well… I may have, well, I got arrested. And I need you to come pick me up.”

“Oh for fuck's sake, Thomas,” James groaned, dropping his forehead onto his desk. 

“I’m not in trouble!” Thomas said, sounding only slightly sorry for his actions. “I just don’t have my car or my wallet or like anything… I left it all at my desk when I dashed out after Hamilton.”

“Right, of course, you didn’t,” James sighed, sending the email he’d been working on and logging out of his computer. “I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
